Work In Progress
by allenssnows
Summary: Kurt wouldn't have imagined to meet again with his high school frenemy, in New York of all places.
1. Chapter 1

Anyone who knew Kurt could say he's a total fashionista, he loved doing makeovers to his friends, create his own designs, etc. so you could understand why he was being nervous about applying to an intership at Vogue, no matter he wouldn't get paid. It would be an amazing experience, and a new item to be crossed in his bucket list.

"Ms. Wright will see you now." A girl with a very deep voice said.

Kurt swallowed, the girl (who might be Isabelle's assistant) scared him a little bit. Her voice sounded like one of these bad horror movies Finn and Puck watched on the living room, so deep and dark, that could give shivers to anyone.

Taking a deep breath he shook those thoughts and stood up, walking to Isabelle's office. He knocked and a 'come in' was heard before he stepped inside.

Isabelle was like a sunshine, could say, smiling brightly at him.

"Please take seat, Mr. Hummel" She said in a sweet voice, and Kurt sat down "I saw you're from Ohio, I'm from Columbus."

"Yeah, I know. I read your biography" Kurt added and inmediately blushed a Little thinking this might look too much like a bootlicker, but Isabelle smiled brighter, if that was even posible.

"I once went to Lima, and I got food poisoning an italian restaurant. Breadstick I think it was the name" She said while making a face like she was remembering.

Honestly Kurt couldn't believe a woman like that would eat there (not that in Lima were a lot of fancy restaurants but better than Breadstix yes)

"So I'm impressed about your online resume, and" she turned around her laptop "your gallery of bold clothes. Where did you get them?"

"Well I…made them" He said, smiling nervously.

That was enough to break the formal questions and start chatting joyfully about fashion, their fashion icons, their dreams and experiences, and Kurt was sure he won her over when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Auntie!" A very excited, female voice screamed and Kurt turn around to see who it was "You have no idea what just" The girl shut up and blushed a little when she noticed there was someone sitting there. She looked like she was about to say sorry and get out but then she her eyes went wide open "Oh my god! I know you!"

"But we-" Kurt couldn't even finish the sentence before the girl spoke again

"You're from the New Directions right? The glee club? You're Kurt Hummel!" She was grinning like a 12 years old girl who just met his celebrity crush. "My brother was on The Warblers."

Before Kurt could ask who was her brother, because he honestly didn't remember a warbler with a sister – and to be honest he didn't know them too much except for Jeff, Nick, Trent and Blaine – the assistan came in, looking exhausted.

"I'm Sorry, Ms. Wright. I tried to tell her to don't come in but she wouldn't listen. " The assistant explained coming behind the girl that just interrupted. She seemed upset, but like she was used to this kind of behave.

"In my defense I was wearing earbuds" The tiny girl answered.

"It's ok, Lila. I know Sara can be very…impulsive sometimes, go back to your work, I'll talk with her." Though any other person would be at least at least a little bit mad, Isabelle was still smiling. Then Lila left the office. "Sara please sit down." When the girl sat down, Isabelle turned to Kurt again "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok" He said honestly, because the girl didn't interrupt anything important at the end.

"Ok now coming back to what we were talking: you're hired" She said grinning, and it looked the same way Sara grinned before.

"Thank you!" Kurt almost screamed, he couldn't believe it and suddenly he had two arms around him.

"Congratulations!" Sara said, sounding as excited as Kurt "You totally deserve it!"

Kurt was puzzled about the girl attitude, but he returned the hug anyway and thanked her, still a Little bit shocked but smiling. When she got back to her seat, Kurt stood up and kissing Isabelle's hand say goodbye and said a shy (ok he was a Little bit scared about this girl would jump on him) goodbye to the girl.

When the door closed, Sara turned to her aunt.

"I want to ask you a favor." The girl pleaded.

K&S

Kurt was almost out of Vogue when he heard a very familiar mocking voice calling him.

"Hey princess" Kurt shivered "Are you going to be the next model of the line of female clothes?"

When Kurt turn around, because he had to make sure he wasn't hearing wrong, he was even more shocked than when the girl, Sara – supplied his brain - hugged him.

"Glad to see you turned a new leaf" He returned dry and could see how the pattented smirk faded a little bit.

"I tried, but being nice is not my thing." He shrugged.

"KUUUURRRT!" Sara screamed, running in her high heels and grinning like a maniac. When she reached him, she grabbed him by the shoulders "I have a proposal for you!" She said her eyes sparkling and honestly, she kinda reminded him to Rachel.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sebastian asked sounding confused.

"Yes, did you forget it? You told me who he was!" Sara said and then it clicked in his head.

"Oh my gaga" He said, his eyes open like plates looking between both of them "Sebastian is your brother?"He asked terrified, because yeah Sara was kinda scary but Kurt could see she was full of joy and she seemed too sweet to be related to Sebastian.

"Yes." Sebastian answered before Sara "But I try to keep it secret." He said giving her a little smack behind her head, which she answered punching softly his arm.

"Shut up, you'd be dead bored without me" She answered rolling her eyes and then returned her attention to Kurt "So Kurt I wanted to ask you if you'd be interested to make some designs for my class." – Kurt must have show how confused he was because then Sara started to explain – "We have two big events this year: one is the Homecoming Dance, and the other will be the Halloween Party, and I have a group of friends, mostly girls, looking for someone who can design their dresses and sure there are a lot of known dressmakers but your designs are always so fabulous and outstanding and just perfect and I think no one could beat you at this work. So do you accept?" – Sara ended, and Kurt was impressed the girl didn't stop to breath even.

"Mmm, I don't know." Kurt had now a job "I'd love to but now I'll work for your aunt and-"

"That's not problem, I told my auntie about it and she said she had no problem if you design the dresses even in your work time, she will even borrow fabrics, because it will be the tape of the next magazine. This also will be a great chance for you, because your designs will be known by everyone in the dance! Almost everyone at my school are daughters of important people, or at least rich people, so they could recommend you. Just say yes please?" She almost pouted and Kurt couldn't decide what to do.

"Accept it." Sebastian said and Kurt turned his attention to him. "If you don't want to waste time designing for a bunch of crazy girls, then they could borrow some of your clothes" And the smirk was back in his place and Kurt could perceive a challenge in his tone and his eyes.

"I accept it." At this Sebastian's eyes went wide open and now it was Kurt's turn to smirk and turned to Sara " I'll design your classmates's dresses."

"GREAT!" Sara jumped and hugged him, and Kurt almost lost his balance "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Giving him a last kiss on his cheek, Sara ran inside again (probably to tell Isabelle)

"I don't think you know where you're getting into" Sebastian spoke again after Sara disappeared "Do you have any idea of what you just signed for?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"I love to designing clothes and as your sister said, this is a big opportunity to me" At this Sebastian scoffed "What's the matter? I can work with her, it doesn't mean we have to see each other, so you can keep enjoying your life and pretend Sara doesn't know me." He finished shrugging

"You're right. We'll be fine as long as we don't have to see each other." Sebastian nodded and then walked inside, probably to where Isabelle was.

But they wouldn't have such 'luck'


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I can't believe I didn't add any comments at the start or end of the work on the first ep, i'm a mess lol. Ok so, this is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it and if I write something wrong please forgive me because english isn't my first language._

 _Thanks for Reading_

"How did it go?" Rachel asked coming from the kitchen when she heard the door sliding open.

"I GOT IN!" He screamed and soon Rachel came giving him a hug and then both were jumping while yelling 'yay'

"I knew it" Rachel said when both of them fell on the couch. "Tell me everything."

"Well I was scared at first but she was so…nice or positive, I don't know how to describe her but it was smiling all the time. Then when she was asking me some questions about fashion, when her niece came in and I bet you don't know who is her." And Rachel shook her head "Sebastian's sister. Sebastian the Warbler." Kurt explained when Rachel only gave him a confused look.

"Oh. Is he nice now? Because the last time we saw him, he said something about wanting to change or something like that?"

"No, he is still the same jerk he was back in high school." Kurt said, but he wasn't so sure, maybe Kurt was overreacting, but it didn't matter because Sebastian had nothing to do with him. "But that's not important. The thing is his sister knew me somehow and now she wants me to design her classmate's dresses to the Homecoming Dance." To be honest Kurt was feeling more excited now because damn! He loved fashion and it didn't matter if it was for girls or boys, designing was his passion.

"That's awesome! But will you have time for that? I mean now you have a job."

"Yeah, Isabelle told her I could take some time on my work to design the dresses. Anyway my job will consist basically on bringing coffee, I could give some ideas if I'm allowed to and nothing else." He shuddered

"Well in that case I could help you with the designs." Rachel looked like she had already some designs in her mind.

"I think I should help you to dress better." At this Rachel looked almost offended. "Come on Rach, we're in New York and you still dress half 5 years old, half grandma."

"I'm sorry if I don't want to wear tight dresses or skirts, put some high heels and make up like a hooker." She huffed, arms crossed and turning her face away from Kurt.

"Changing your elementary school style to a sexy one it doesn't make you a hooker." Then Kurt remembered Sara. Platform heels, and strapless short dress"You should meet Sara, she's tiny like you and has a very excited personality too, but she dresses better." Kurt finished and Rachel got up, offended. Kurt stood up, ready to go after Rachel and half ask for forgiven, half try to convince her to make a change when his phone rang, a unknow number calling.

"Hello?" He asked a unsure who could it be. He didn't give his number to anyone.

"Hey Ice Queen" A mocking voice greeted in the other line and Kurt huffed and he was about to hang up when he heard a female voice saying 'Give me the damn phone'

"Hey Kurt" Sara said on the other line "Sorry about that, my brother was being an idiot, as usual. Oh and my auntie gave me your number." She explained

"Hi Sara, it's ok. Want something?" He asked while moving to the kitchen and he saw the teapot and the bunners still on. He came closer and turned them off.

"Yeah. I called you because I told my friends that you'd design our dresses and they were very excited about it and they want to meet you." Kurt could heard the smile on her face.

"That's nice. When?" He asked and started to make the tea for Rachel. Since she got in NYADA she drank tea 3 times a week instead of having luch.

"This evening."

"What!?" He asked so schocked that almost let the water fell on his feet.

"I know is too soon but I think the sooner the better, don't forget the dance is just next week and we'll have the Halloween in a month."

"I-okay" He agreed and then the previous conversation came to his head again. "Can I bring a friend?"

"Sure. Is he only a friend?" She asked with a playful voice.

"It's only a friend and 'he' is actually 'she'" He clarifed, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Kurt knows that by now he should be used to people who don't actually know him think he's gay. He's not ashamed of his sexuality, but sometimes he would like to meet a person who thinks he's straight, especially a girl.

Sara gave her adress and after a 'bye' she hung up.

"Was that 'the better version of me'" Rachel asked sarcastically, coming from her room.

"Actually, yes." He answered playfully, but Rachel only glared at him. So she wasn't in the mood. "And I'm going to her house this evening. And you're coming with me."

"Sure." She scoffed, taking the cup of tea Kurt just did and walked back to her room, Kurt following behind.

K&S

17:01pm exactly and Kurt and Rachel were in front of The Smythe's house.

Yeah both of them, it only took him a talk about she needing a new air after the break up with Finn in the train station, a talk about she getting Brody (though Kurt didn't like him too much but anything to convice her to do a makeover), and the she'll make her teacher jealous to convice her to come with him.

"It's big." Rachel said reluctantly

"Don't tell me" Kurt answered sarcastically, though he imagined they would be living in a mansion or something similar. He rang the bell.

"Who is it?" A female voice Kurt didn't recognize asked.

"Um…this is Kurt and my friend Rachel?" Kurt asked and hated himself for sounding so insecure. The door inmediately flew open, revealing a tall woman in a long golden dress, with a V cravage and a ponytail.

"Please come in. I'm Sara's mother, but call me Isabelle." She said, stepping aside so they could come in, and after it closing the door.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said and kissing her hand, while Rachel only waved her hand, feeling uncomfortable.

"The pleasure is mine. And Sara will come in a few minutes, she had to go to pick her friends." Isabelle said while the three of them walked to the living room. "Now I have to go to an important meeting with my husband" As she said so a man, who was slightly smaller than her, came downstairs in a elegant suit. "So I'm sorry I have to go, but you can wait here and watch tv, or there are some magazines to read. Or you could go to her room to wait if you want."

"We'll wait here, thank you." Kurt said and sat on the couch with Rachel, and Isabelle nodded while waving a goodbye and her husband did the same.

"That man didn't even say hello." Rachel said as Sara's parents got out.

"Well I haven't heard you say hello to either my mom or my dad." The oh, so familiar voice said coming down stairs and standing in front of them. "Barbra, Princess." Sebastian nodded as a way to say hello.

"You're right he haven't changed." Rachel said while making a face. "Could you tell me where's the bathroom?" She asked in a fake sweet voice, bating her eyelashes.

"Upstairs, first door to the right." He answered and she got up. As soon as Rachel was out of sight Sebastian spoke again. "So what are you doing here?"

"I thought you knew, after all you called me and I asume when she took the phone off, you stayed to hear the conversation." Kurt deadpanned

"Please," He scoffed. "Like I have nothing more interesting to do."

"Well I'm here because your sister's friends wanted to meet me." He said.

"The girls of today." Sebastian shook his head and chuckled. "Always looking for a new female role model."

"At least I can be a role model." He snapped.

"That wounds me." Sebastian made the most faked-hurt facial expression a person could make, with a hand on his heart. Kurt only rolled his eyes and Sebastian smirked. "Want a coffee?" He asked. And Kurt stared at him, lifting perfectly his eyebrows. "What? Now I can't be nice?"

"Yes you can, but you don't seem as a person who'd be nice, after all you did." Kurt said, still not letting his guard low.

"I was just a stupid teenager, can't you just move from the past?" And Sebastian's voice sounded...tired, like he had this conversation before with other people.

"Yeah, ok. You can bring my coffee, no sugar, please." He said, giving him a shy smile.

"That explains why you're always so bitter." Sebastian mocked but went to kitchen to make the coffee.

 _Well hope you enjoyed, please leave comments, they make me happy 3_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I just wanted to thank you guys for following my story, and thr comments, here's another chapeter. Hope you enojoy it

They've been drinking coffee for about 5 minutes, Kurt sat on the couch and Sebastian standing awkwardly, in an uncomfortable silence when Rachel came downstairs.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry, I know I told you I'd stay but Brody called me and he said Cassandra is going to teach us a new choreography in a few hours and tomorrow we'll have to make it without any mistakes." She said, looking genuinely apologetically.

"Why would she do that now? You told me the Fridays you only have class in the morning." He wondered if this was just an excuse to get out and not change her style.

"And is true, but apparently my dear teacher who loves me so much decided to make an extra class today and is not optional." She made sure of using emphasis in the words 'dear' and 'loves me', then she took her purse, beside Kurt and looked at him with big puppy eyes"I'm sorry Kurt, but you know this is important."

"Yes, I know." Kurt said because he knew it was true. Cassandra was a bitch to Rachel and Rachel was decided to prove her she was good enough to be at NYADA. With that, Rachel kissed his cheek and asked Sebastian to open the door, and then leaving without saying goodbye to him.

"That's rude." He said, closing the door and pretending to be offended. "She comes to my house, doesn't say hi and and not even a goodbye?" Then he shakes his head "Well, it doesn't surprise me. After all you went you a public school, I don't expect to their teachers to teach you modals." He finishes with a long sigh.

"And you know about them?" Kurt snapped. "You, who throws insults as a way of greeting? Who always make fun of people without thinking about the consequences that will bring?" Then scoffed. "If that's what private school teach you, then I rather to be in a public one." He finished, crossing his arms.

Sebastian was glaring at him, posture rigid with his lips pressed in a tiny line, like he was ready to throw more insults, so typical Kurt thought.

"You're right." Sebastian said and Kurt looked up at him, with wide eyes, totally surprised because he didn't expect that. And less expected to Sebastian sit besides him. "I've been a selfish jerk for so long and I'm trying to change, I'm really am. I know it seems like I'm not but is just so fucking hard and sometimes I don't know what to do." He looked at Kurt with sincere eyes. "I want to change, but I can't." Then he looked down at his feet.

"Of course you can." Kurt said, putting a hand on his shoulder and Sebastian turned his head to look at where Kurt's hand laid and Kurt was about to take it off, he didn't mean to touch him to be honest, but Sebastian didn't seem to bother. "You just have to…try harder." He said, because honestly didn't know what else to say, and Sebastian scoffed.

"That's so lame and cliché." He said, leaning against the couch, rubbing his hands in his face. "I've tried, but I just can't."

"Well if you keep with that negative attitude I can assure you, you'll keep being the same jerk." Kurt snapped.

After that, both fell in an awkard silence again, Kurt with his arms crossed, frowning the TV turned off in front of him, and Sebastian looking at the ceiling.

"And if you help me?" Sebastian asked, so low, Kurt wasn't sure he heard right.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Yeah." He turned in the couch to look at Kurt. "What if you help me? You're so…nice to people, I mean you're here to help my sister who's like another Berry and I'm sure it will end up giving you a headache, you forgave Dave after all he put you through and even helped him with...you know," Sebastian looked umconfortable, and Kurt knew, so he just nodded. "so could you help to change?"

"I…I don't know, I have to help your sister which I'm sure will be consuming at least half of my day, I have to work at Vogue and then I need to keep practicing to enter in NYADA…" Kurt travelled off because he didn't know what more excuses to use, which weren't only excuses, because it was true. "Besides, is not something I can help you, it's only on you. Just try to call people by their names and don't insult someone or something because you don't like it." Kurt finished shrugging.

"You make it sound like it was something easy."

"Because it's easy, but is easier to be mean, and I think that's your problem. You don't want to try, you want the easier way and being nice is easy, but it will cost you because you're used to insult people as a past time." Kurt said and then looked at Sebastian at the eyes. "But if you really want to be a nice person, just try, but actually try, don't go for the easy way."

"Ok, princess." Kurt glared at him and he laughed a little. "Sorry, Kurt."

"Ok, while I keep waiting for your sister." Kurt said while checking his clock, it was 17:20, he turned again to look at Sebastian. "What if we try to have a civilized talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He said. "So why don't you tell me why you didn't get in NYADA? I heard that at least you finished your performance, while Berry forgot her song."

"It's not like that." Though that was an easy way to submit it. "I gave an amazing performance: I sang 'Boy Next Door' in golden pants that basically looked like a second skin." Sebastian grinned and winked at him, and Kurt blushed but kept the story.

He told Sebastian that Carmen picked Rachel after seeing her performing at Nationals, which Sebastian said was unfair, and Kurt felt the same way but he was happy for Rachel getting in. Then he told Blaine helped him to make the choice of coming to New York, and they're now in a long distance relationship "so he's not free and being a nice person means you can't hook up with other people's boyfriends" Kurt said and Sebastian answered he wasn't into blaine anymore. Also he said he wants to apply to NYADA again but meanwhile he wants to do something else, so he decided to apply for an intership at Vogue and that's how he met Sara.

Sebastian told him that both him and Sara were studying in New York but then their grandmother, who lives in Westerville, got sick so their parents moved to Ohio with him but Sara convinced their parents to let her stay in NY with Isabelle. When her grandmother got better, Sebastian was at half scholar year, so they stayed until Sebastian graduated and then moved back to New York. And now he's at NYU, studying law.

"So, the guy who tried to blackmail us, just a year ago, with a picture of my step brother naked in heels so New Directions couldn't participate in regionals is now studying law?" Kurt asked, smiling a little so Sebastian knew he was joking. "Well you're obviously going to be the most corrupt lawyer ever."

"Mmmm, I'll remember this when you call me to be your lawyer after murdering Berry." Sebastian joked back.

"Speaking of Rachel, where's your sister?" Kurt looked again at his clock and realized it was 6:15 already.

"She probably stopped to grab food or something with her friends." Sebastian said but Kurt still looked worried, so he rolled his eyes. "I'll call her." He said while taking out his phone and dialing Sara's number, putting in the phone in speaker.

"Hey, Seb." A female unknow voice answered at the fourth ring. "it's Vanessa."

"Where's my sister?" He demanded and Kurt glared at him. "Sorry, hey Nessa, where's my sister?" He asked, trying to sound polite.

"Um…" The girl on the other line doubted if she was actually talking to Sara's sister because Sebastian Smythe wouldn't greet you even if you are in front in hi,. At least you're his frien. "She's flirting with a blonde, hot guy. And she's drunk, very drunk." Vanessa answered.

"What about Liam? I know the guy is an idiot but-"

"He cheated on her." Vanessa cut him. "When she stopped at traffic light, she saw him kissing a girl in the corner of the street." She explained, angrily.

"I told her he was a jerk." Sebastian said, sounding annoyed and then sighed. "Ok, Vanessa just please make sure she won't do nothing stupid, if she wants to get drunk and flirt with all the people in the bar, let her do it, but please keep an eye on her, and don't let her drive drunk. If you and your friends are going to drink too, then call me or send me a message and I'll pick you guys up."

"Sure, but we won't drink. We want to make sure no one will want to take advantage of her. Bye Seb." Vanessa said and Sebastian hung up.

"I feel bad for her." Kurt said. "I just…I can't imagine how bad it must feel being cheated by the person you love." Kurt sighed. He couldn't imagine how hurt Sara is feeling, and he didn't want to.

"It's not because I want to be mean or anything, but she knew the kind of garbage she was dating." Sebastian said and then grabbed the phone. "Are you in some kind of crazy diet or can you eat pizza?" Sebastian asked looking at him with a smirk, changing the subject abruptly.

"I'm not in any type of 'crazy diet' but what does it matter?" Kurt asked, even though it was obvious the reason why Sebastian was asking.

"Well duh, I'm starving, aren't you?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow, and Kurt just nodded. "Great." Sebastian dialed the number of the delivery. "Hi, I want to order a super supreme pizza." He grinned at Kurt and then gave the guy the address, without even asking how much it costs.

"Do you have any idea of how much weight I'll be winning after eating that?" Kurt asked, but not complaining because he missed eating something with calories.

"I actually do, that's why I ordered it." He winked, and then they kept talking about high school memories.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you so much for favoriting this story and following it, hope you guys like this chapter (also sorry for any grammatical mistake)**_

"That was the best movie ever." Sebastian said, barely understandable his mouth full of the last slice of pizza and Kurt made a disgust face.

After they realized speaking of the past wasn't the best first step to change and try to move on, Sebastian suggested a movie. Kurt knew they didn't have the same taste on…anything, but he expected at least an horror movie, something that will produce him some emotion. He just find Transformers too fictional.

"Ok so what about gay guys or straight girls?" Sebastian aksed, while turning off the TV and getting up, lifting the empty cardboard and the glasses, and went to the kitchen.

"I don't know, I guess Josh Duhamel." Kurt yawned, following Sebastian.

"Whatever, didn't expect someone who the only movies he watches are romcoms or musicals would appreciate something about action." He ditched the cardboard and left the glasses on the sink and then turned around to look at the clock. It was past seven. "Well I think I better drop you in your house before you fall asleep in my kitchen." Sebastian said, taking his keys that were on the table.

"You right." Kurt answered, barely contening a yawn.

Both boys walked outside the house, where Sebastian's car was parked in the street and both got in.

"Want to put on some music?" Sebastian asked, not looking directly at Kurt.

"Sure." And then Sebastian turned on the radio, and as soon as Katy Perry voice was heard, Kurt wished he said no.

K&S

"Thanks for the ride." Kurt said while unbuttoning his belt.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance." Sebastian said smiling shyly. And Kurt couldn't believe it. Sebastian Smythe was smiling, not smirking and was blushing. He had the temptation to take a picture of it.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you soon." Kurt said smilling and Sebastian's smile got wider. Kurt got out of the car and then bended to the window. "Call me when you have news about Sara." Kurt said while handing him a paper with his number written on it. A paper he always carried on, only in case.

"Sure thing, princess. Goodnight." Sebastian winked, while taking the piece of paper and drove back to his house.

K&S

The next moring Kurt woke up at the sound 9:30am, at the sound of his alarm. Barely streched his body and then took his phone, which has been vibrating since the alarm started to sound.

From: Sebastian (8:00am)

So my sister is back, is very drunk and now she's sleeping at the couch because she couldn't make it to the stairs. Nice :)

From: Sebastian (8:15am)

Also she says she's sorry and it won't happen again.

From: Sebastian (8:32am)

Oh and she thinks you have really nice hair and if you were straight she'd took your virginity. Lol.

From: Sebastian (8:33am)

Ok the last part I made it up, sorry. I'm trying but it's complicated.

From: Sebastian (9:00am)

I'm assuming you're still asleep and that's why you're not answering me.

From: Rachel (9:23am)

I stayed at Brody's. I'll pick you up for lunch and then we'll talk.

From: Blaine (9:30am)

Hey baby, are you awake?

Kurt got up, still a little tired to answer the messages and walked to the bathroom. First brushed his teeth, and then got in the shower.

After almost half an hour, he walked to the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He started making some coffee and pancakes when a insistent knocking on the door forced to stop him and Kurt rolled his eyes because that's the Berry knock and honestly sometimes it bothered him that she forgets her keys.

"Rachel you said you'd meet me for-" His words died in his throat as he saw the person standing in front of him. "Sara?"

"Hey." Kurt could say she wasn't completely sober yet but he admired she could make it to here with a hangover.

"I know you're not drunk but you know how dangerous can be driving with a hangover?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow

"That's why she didn't." Sebastian said coming behind her and Kurt paled, even more. "Nice outfit, by the way." Sebastian said with a wink and his signature smirk, causing Kurt to blush.

"Shut up, Seb." Sara whispered, obviously not completely recovered to tell. "You didn't answer his messages so we got worried." Sara explained.

"We?" Kurt asked totally shocked and looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, we." Sebastian remarked. "I didn't know if you…got offended by the joke or something." And suddenly Sebastian was looking anywhere but Kurt.

"Come in." Was all Kurt could say, stepping aside.

"Nice place." Sara said with a small smile and then inhaled deeply. "You making coffee?"

"Yes. Do you want some?" Kurt asked looking at the two of them and both nodded.

"I want it without sugar." Sara said.

"Yeah, me too." Sebastian agreed and flopped in the couch, like it was his own house.

Kurt could feel Sebastian's eyes while he made the coffee but he decided not ask him about it right now.

K&S

After drinking it and 10 minutes of Sara explaining how sorry she was, almost crying (but Kurt thinks it had to do more with the fact of the douche of his ex), the siblings were in the door again, about to leave.

"So want to have lunch in my house while discussing the designs?" Sara asked, smiling.

"I-I'm sorry but I have plans already." And Kurt saw how Sara expression immediately defeated and he felt bad because probably she need a good distraction. "But I can cancel them." Kurt proposed.

"Really? That's great!" Sara screamed and suddenly made a face like it hurt and tried to keep it down. "Sorry, is just I'm really excited over this Project, I love your designs like you have no idea." Sara said grinning and Kurt remembered he had a question left to make her.

"I wanted to ask you how did you know my designs? or me at all?" Kurt asked feeling really curious.

"I'll tell you about it in the lunch, promise. Right now I need more sleep." She said kissing his cheek and turning around, not even waiting for Sebastian.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Sebastian said casually, but looking a little insecure.

"Yes, I guess so." Kurt answered, a little confused about Sebastian attitude. When Kurt turned around Sebastian spoke again.

"Ar-Did…did you get offended by my message? You know, the virginity one?" Sebastian said, his cheeks heating up and now Kurt knew the reason of his behave.

"I'm not." Kurt said and Sebastian looked at him suspiciously. "Seriously, but why do you care?"

"Because I'm trying to be a nice person and nice persons should not make fun of other people." Sebastian explained.

"Well, being good doesn't mean we're perfect and sometimes we make bad things, but the thing is accept when you make a mistake, you have to admit it and try to change it."

"Well, I'm glad you're not offended or mad." Sebastian now smiled, now looking relaxed. "So, see you in a few hours." He said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes. Goodbye." Kurt said and Sebastian waved his hand.


End file.
